Hero's story left untold
by Notaferret
Summary: Marcella's life through Hogwarts and beyond. Marauders time.


The great hall was as loud as it always was, the Gryffindor table being loudest of all. Jubilant laughter and random screams of students and their friends could be heard stemming from the table all around the hall. A chunk of the students however, were instead discussing and sharing stories on a topic well known all throughout Hogwarts.

The night ghost.

Not the most creative name for her, but the most well known. She would most often appear at night, or any time when there weren't many people around.

This particular ghost was well known from helping lost students, be it physically or mentally, as well as teaching a few advanced and useful spells to those she thought would put them to good use. It was rumored that most of these spells were ones she made herself.

Harry Potter, had not known about her, and had sparked the conversation when he questioned his friends on who she was, having heard her name mentioned in the corridors. Ron had promptly began to tell all the stories he knew, and Hermione listed off what she read about her. There was a part in Hogwarts a history that went into depth on the many ghosts of the castle.

"She's helped us when we were pulling pranks a few times, hiding us from filch and giving us advice on how to make our pranks work better." Ron's older brother George told the younger students.

"She said we remind her of her time as a Hogwarts student. According to her she pulled quite a few pranks and snuck out a lot after curfew." Ron's other older brother Fred, the twin to George, continued.

"She's awesome." The two finished together.

Neville, in a rare moment of assertion, added his voice to the conversation. "I've met her a few times. She helped me when I got lost and when I couldn't find some things. She was really nice, and whenever I saw her she was in Slytherin robes."

"No way, she couldn't of been a Slytherin. She was too cool." Lee Jordan stated, causing Neville to look down and shyly mumble his apologies. Another thing about this particular ghost, depending on the account, she'd be wearing different clothes. Sometimes, friends would see her at the same time and each would see something different.

The conversation continued on, various students adding in their experiences and others they've heard.

* * *

Harry potter hurried down the twisting corridors of Hogwarts. He had stayed out over curfew without realizing it and in the brush to get back to his common room, had gotten lost. He was continuously switching directions and honestly thought he was going in circles at that point. He was considering trying to find a teacher when he heard a laugh from behind him.

At first glance the girl the voice belonged to seemed normal. She had honey brown hair and vibrant blue eyes, pale skin complimented by her dark, Slytherin robes. She appeared to be in either sixth or seventh year, quite a bit older than the first year potter. Then, he realized the ethereal glow she emitted was not from the moonlight coming through the window, and she wasn't standing, but floating off the ground.

"Night ghost." Harry breathed out, almost too quietly for her to hear.

The girl laughed. "Not a very creative name, but that's not exactly something you Gryffindors are known for." She smiled at him, but he just stated back. "Are you lost? Would you like me to take you back to your common room?"

Harry just nodded dumbly.

As she lead him through the castle he noticed the fact that she glided backwards more than she walked. She seemed very nice, which confused him.

"If you were a Slytherin, how do you know were the Gryffindor common room is, and how come you're so nice."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Harry." Harry's eyes widened in surprise; he never told her his name. "I snuck into the common room a lot when I was alive, especially during that little prank war." She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "you know, you look just like your father. Except…" she leaned into his face to look at his eyes. "Your eyes are exactly like your mother's." There was a certain level of fondness in her voice that made him wonder if she'd been friends with his mother. But, before he could ask, they'd reached the portrait marking the common room's entrance.

"It's way pat curfew! Young man, do you-" the fat lady stopped. "ah, Marcella, another lost first year then?" Harry nodded and hurriedly gave the woman the password. He looked back just before he entered, to see the ghost who helped him, Marcella, disappear into the wall.

* * *

Authors note

I have an essay do in two hours. I have two of the five paragraphs done, though I'm not completely sure it's on the right topic.


End file.
